Angel or a demon, I gave up my soul
by allis-lcw
Summary: "Un jour il serait exceptionnel et tout le monde connaîtrait son nom."


_Angel or a demon, I gave up my soul_

**Série : **_Merlin_

**Diclaimer : **_Merlin_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **Jusque la fin de la saison 2.

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Cette fic est une transformation de ma fiche de présentation pour le personnage de Mordred sur Camelot - Time of Kings.

Titre tiré de _Stranger in a Strange Land _de 30 seconds to mars.

**Résumé : **_Un jour il serait exceptionnel et tout le monde connaîtrait son nom._

Les vagues se déchaînaient contre les rochers de la falaise, les attaquant aussi violemment que possible. Aucun pêcheur censé ne s'était aventuré dehors ce jour-ci, le risque de perdre la vie était bien trop grand. Pourtant deux hommes étaient en train de braver les éléments et luttaient pour avancer sur le sable mouillé. Ils ne laissaient presque aucune trace de pas derrière eux, le vent les recouvrant aussitôt créée. Mais malgré l'humidité ambiante leurs corps restaient secs et chauds, les aidant à se concentrer sur leur tâche.

Ces hommes étaient des druides, des gens possédant de la magie et par conséquent hors la loi depuis la montée en puissance de Uther, leur roi qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Ils savaient que c'était dangereux de sortir par ce temps, mais ils étaient un peu plus protégés que la plupart des autres personnes et surtout ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient obligés de se cacher et de vivre en secret et la tempête était pour eux un temps idéal pour se rendre au bord de la mer et collecter quelques ingrédients dont ils avaient désespérément besoin depuis quelques semaines.

Mais ce jour-là les druides ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. A la place ils découvrirent un panier dans lequel était logé un nourrisson. Ce qui les choqua en premier ne fut pas tellement de découvrir un bébé abandonné, ce n'était pas rare d'en croiser dans ses régions pauvres, mais cet enfant avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas. Il attendait, les yeux grands ouverts et attentifs à son environnement comme si il savait qu'il allait être découvert, ne craignant pas le vent et l'eau salé.

Le druide le plus jeune, Cerdan, se pencha vers le panier et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Son petit corps était chaud et sec. Il regarda les autres druides, incrédule puis posa son front contre celui de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir la magie émaner de toutes les cellules de son corps, le réchauffant et le gardant au sec.

...

« Il y a une légende, des mots prononcés il y a bien longtemps… »

Les yeux de Mordred fixèrent les lèvres du conteur, toute son attention se portant sur les paroles qui s'en échappaient.

« …l'histoire s'est racontée de bouche à oreille, de père à fils, de druide à druide jusqu' à aujourd'hui. »

Mordred savait qu'il faisait partit d'une élite, d'un tout petit cercle de personnes au courant de cette légende et il était fier de ce sentiment d'être unique, d'appartenir à quelque chose de rare. Il était en lui-même unique et rare et être accepté dans ce cercle le rendait encore plus spécial.

« C'est l'histoire de Emrys et d'Arthur Pendragon. Mais aussi l'histoire de Morgana et de Morgause et de toi, Mordred. »

Les yeux du conteur se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui sourit en entendant son nom faire partie de l'histoire.

« La légende raconte… »

A partir de ce moment Mordred oublia son environnement, se laissant porter par le flot des mots, les enregistrant au fond de sa mémoire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de s'en souvenir et qu'il ne devait pas perdre une miette de cette histoire.

Il alla jusqu'à prendre l'habitude de se la répéter tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, gravant les mots au plus profond de son être. Un jour il serait exceptionnel et tout le monde connaîtrait son nom. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de morceaux de l'histoire que les druides ne lui racontaient pas, qu'il y avait plein de passages qu'ils omettaient de partager avec lui. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car il savait que sa vie allait être liée à celle d'Emrys, d'Arthur, de Morgana et Morgause. Mais ce dernier nom n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Elle n'était pas membre de Camelot et en cela n'avait pas de réelle valeur à ses yeux. Pas comme Emrys ou Morgana. Il se sentait instinctivement proche d'eux. Ils étaient magiques tous les trois et par conséquent devaient se cacher dans ce monde, mais un jour tout cela changerait et ils pourraient être fantastique, ensemble.

...

Cerdan s'accroupit devant Mordred et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mordred hocha la tête. Oui, il savait que Cerdan le faisait entrer dans le monde adulte en l'amenant à Camelot, il savait qu'il lui montrait qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui et qu'il le considérait comme indépendant à partir de ce jour.

« Tu sais aussi que cette excursion ne veut pas dire que tu vas rencontrer Emrys ou même Morgana. »

Mordred hocha de nouveau la tête. Il le savait très bien mais en même temps il espérait pouvoir au moins les apercevoir ou même juste sentir leur magie près de lui et leur transmettre son essence, sa présence si il en avait l'opportunité.

...

_« Emrys… »_

Mordred savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais il n'avait plus d'autres solutions. Cerdan avait été attrapé par les gardes, lui sauvant la vie mais l'abandonnant seul et blessé dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui était hostile. Il n'y avait alors eu dans son esprit qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide, Emrys. Lorsque celui-ci répondit à ses appels, le jeune druide cessa de combattre et se laissa aller à la douce semi-conscience que lui infligeait sa blessure et la douleur d'avoir perdu Cerdan, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

Il savait qu'il survivrait. Il avait un destin hors du commun qui l'attendait, même si il ne savait pas réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Les druides ne voulaient pas le lui dire et se contenter de lui répéter que tous ces mots n'étaient que des phrases. Leur essence était réelle mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer selon les actions de chacun. Mais Mordred savait qu'il n'allait pas mourir et anéantir la légende ce jour-ci, il était trop important pour cela et Emrys l'avait trouvé. Emrys allait lui sauver la vie.

Lorsqu'il retrouva conscience il était dans un pièce inconnu, mais il réussit rapidement à l'identifier comme les appartements de Morgana. Il pouvait sentir sa magie déborder de son corps, envahissant la pièce de façon désordonnée. Elle était comme une enfant dont les dons n'étaient pas encore assez clair, dont les capacités n'étaient pas maîtrisées et s'échappaient à leur gré. Mordred se sentit alors complètement en sécurité et se laissa envelopper par la magie incohérente et primitive de Morgana. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Mordred passa les jours suivants à balancer entre conscience et inconscience, s'abandonnant complément à Emrys et Morgana. Et Arthur. Il ne l'avait pas pensé possible, ne l'avait même pas rêvé mais il rencontra le prince. Il fut celui qui le ramena à la forêt, lui sauvant la vie contre les ordres de son père. Mordred développa à partir de ce moment une curiosité et une reconnaissance qu'il ne pensait pas possible envers Arthur.

En retrouvant son clan, Mordred avait plus que jamais envie de grandir et d'accomplir son futur auprès d'un Arthur roi avec à ses côtés Emrys et Morgana. A eux quatre ils pourraient faire de ce monde une merveille.

...

Mordred était plus que jamais fasciné par Emrys, Arthur et Morgana oubliant presque l'existence de Morgause. Les soirs il ne se racontait plus les même mots qu'il avait entendu mais il s'imaginait un futur resplendissant où il vivrait à la cour, où il n'aurait plus à se cacher et où il pourrait apprendre à Morgana à maîtriser ses pouvoirs comme on le lui avait appris à lui.

Mais certains soirs, alors que les souvenirs de Cerdan devenaient trop écrasants, il s'imaginait tuant Uther, le dépossédant de sa vie et de son trône. Dans ces moments, il sentait une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, une émotion si violente que la magie en lui devenait presque hors de contrôle. Le vide qu'avait créé Uther et sa folie semblait se remplir d'un flot d'émotions étranges et violentes. Mordred n'en parlait pas aux autres druides. Personne ne parlait de Cerdan mais surtout il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait presque plaisir à fantasmer sur la mort d'Uther et cela le terrifiait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait appris à ressentir, ni même ce qu'il voulait ressentir.

Au fil des semaines après son retour, son clan de druides ne cessaient de diminuer, les membres se disséminant dans d'autres clans. La perte de Cerdan avait été une perte de trop aux yeux de tous et plus personne ou presque ne faisait confiance à ceux qui faisaient figure de leaders. Vers la fin, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une maigre poignée d'hommes, Mordred fut confié à un autre clan. Ce fut un druide nommé Aglain qui l'accueillit, et qui rapidement prit le rôle que Cerdan avait auparavant dans la vie du jeune garçon. Mordred finit même par arrêter de fantasmer la mort d'Uther et oublia les violents sentiments négatifs qui l'avait envahi quelques temps plus tôt.

...

Mordred avait grandi. Une seule année s'était écoulée depuis sa première excursion à Camelot mais Mordred avait changé. Il avait mûri et commençait à devenir plus adulte. La mort de Cerdan l'avait poussé brutalement vers la réalité de ce monde. Il avait toujours su que la mort existait, il avait vu des membres de son ancien clan partir pour recueillir du bois ou des ingrédients en ville et ne jamais revenir. Et il savait que cela n'avait jamais signifié qu'ils étaient partis s'installer ailleurs. Il savait qu'ils étaient mort. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une idée, une abstraction que Mordred n'avait jamais rencontré avant la mort de Cerdan.

Dans son nouveau clan, il passait ses journées seul à pratiquer la magie ou à collecter des fruits et des plantes dans la forêt, et dès qu'il le pouvait il restait auprès de Aglain. Il avait adopté cet homme autant que lui l'avait adopté. Il était si calme que ce sentiment se transmettait automatiquement aux personnes alentours. Mordred se sentait toujours bien, apaisé auprès de lui. Et il aimait la façon dont il lui apprenait la magie, dont il l'encourageait à se servir de ses dons pour aider les autres membres. Il l'avait même incité plusieurs fois à prendre sous tutelle un des jeune enfants du clan mais Mordred avait toujours refusé. Il préférait sa solitude.

Les mois passèrent paisiblement dans la vie du jeune garçon, Mordred oubliant complètement ses envies de vengeance envers Uther, ayant trouvé une sorte de paix dans la routine de ses journées. Mais tout cela changea lorsque Morgana refit surface dans sa vie.

Ce fut Mordred qui le premier ressentit sa détresse. Aglain lui avait appris à être attentif aux signes d'autres sorciers en danger et Mordred le faisait presque inconsciemment à force de pratique. Ce fut de cette façon qu'il repéra Morgana. Sa magie était beaucoup plus forte que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle commençait à s'échapper de manière bel et bien visible aux yeux de tous et en devenait presque erratique. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Mordred de la repérer sans même le vouloir.

Aglain ramena Morgana dans le clan après l'avoir sauver des scorpions géants et à partir de ce moment Mordred oublia toutes ses tâches quotidiennes et passa tout son temps auprès de Morgana, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de calmer son esprit et apaiser la douleur dans sa jambe. Il était évident qu'elle était apeurée et désespérée. Elle était seule et perdue, et Mordred pouvait l'aider, se devait de l'aider. Son destin était intimement lié au sien et il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Mais surtout elle avait pris soin de lui sans même savoir son nom, sans rien connaître de lui. Simplement parce qu'il avait été en danger et que c'était un enfant. Elle avait bravé les lois pour lui et le moins qu'il pouvait faire était à son tour de l'aider.

Mordred se mit à espérer que Morgana allait rester auprès de lui car plus rien ne la retenait à Camelot. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble et Mordred pourrait la guider à travers son apprentissage de la magie, il pourrait devenir son protecteur, entamant leur destinée ensemble. Mais rien ne se déroula comme il l'avait imaginé. Arthur débarqua avec ses troupes peu après Emrys, et ses hommes massacrèrent le clan de Modred. Le jeune druide eu tout juste le temps de s'échapper avec Morgana, Emrys et Aglain qu'ils furent poursuivi par une troupe de soldats. Mais Mordred avait confiance en leur force, ils pouvaient sauver Morgana. Tant qu'ils seraient tous les quatre, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Ses espoirs furent anéantis quelques minutes après le début de leur fuite, alors que Aglain reçut une flèche en plein cœur. Mordred se figea, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, en entendant les cris des gardes qu'il comprit qu'il devait continuer à courir si il voulait vivre. Mais il maîtrisait plus rien en lui. C'était comme si il était passé en mode pilote automatique. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il savait uniquement qu'il devait courir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Emrys avait disparu, Morgana allait retourner à Camelot contre son gré et lui Mordred se retrouvait seul. Et cette fois ce n'était pas la faute d'Uther mais d'Arthur.

Mordred se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait mal aux jambes, il avait le souffle court. Une vague puissante de rage mêlée à de l'incompréhension montait en lui, se mixant à un déboire de magie brutale, incontrôlable qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître comme sienne. Alors qu'il se retrouvait encerclé par les soldats de Camelot il ne tint plus et se laissa exploser en un cri puissant, laissant échapper toutes ses larmes qu'il ne voulait pas verser, toute sa colère et sa solitude dans ce seul cri. Mais surtout laissant échapper sa magie et la laissant faire pour lui sauver la vie. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, sa voix refusant de laisser échapper un seul son de plus, il se sentit un peu mieux, comme si une partie de sa peine avait été libérée par son cri. Il se remit à courir ne se souciant pas des soldats qui étaient peut-être morts.

...

Mordred passa des journées à errer seul dans la forêt, complètement vide et n'arrivant pas à se décider sur quoique ce soit. Son monde venait de s'effondrer, il n'avait plus aucune base. Tous les mots qu'il avait entendu sur Arthur, Emrys, Morgana… tout cela était en train de changer et tous ces rêves avec. Arthur n'allait pas être un grand roi comme il se l'était imaginé. Si il était capable d'ordonner le massacre de tant de druides innocents qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne, alors sans aucun doute il avait changé. Il était devenu comme son père et Mordred ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce changement. Il ne voulait plus être à son service et il n'avait définitivement plus aucune dette envers lui. Emrys avait disparu, il n'était pas venu à sa rescousse… Mais Mordred pouvait le lui pardonnait pour cette fois car lui aussi avait du sauver sa vie. Et Morgana… elle se retrouvait seule, loin de Mordred, avec des pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Mordred espérait que Emrys l'aiderait à contenir sa puissance car il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que Uther lui ferait subir si personne ne lui venait en aide. Sa magie finirait par exploser, se manifestant visiblement aux yeux des simples gens.

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le massacre et Mordred avait considérablement changé. Il s'attachait à sa haine et ses envies de revanche envers Uther et Arthur. Il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'était pas question de pardonner à qui que ce soit cette fois-ci, il ne le pouvait plus.

Il prit la décision de vivre seul et de se lier à des groupes de druides seulement si il pouvait en tirer un avantage quelconque. Il n'allait plus se laisser prendre à aimer des personnes pour les voir se faire exécuter pour la simple raison qu'il possédait de la magie. Ce temps là était fini. Il n'était plus un enfant innocent et ne regarderait plus vers le passé. A présent seul comptait le futur et sa revanche contre Camelot.

...

C'est ainsi que plusieurs mois après il s'allia à Alvaar et sa bande de hors-la-loi. Il apprit avec eux à se servir d'un poignard et commençait même à s'entraîner avec une épée en bois. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez ce clan, sa capacité à se défendre physiquement. Ils n'étaient pas pacifiques et ils pouvaient apprendre à Modred à se défendre sans la magie. Cela avait attiré le garçon non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa magie mais parce que cela lui donnerait un atout supplémentaire lorsqu'il serait assez grand et fort pour libérer Morgana et plus tard pour attaquer Camelot et provoquer sa chute.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour revoir Morgana et la libérer. A peine un mois après son introduction dans la bande, Alvaar fit part à Mordred de son plan d'infiltrer Camelot. Mordred n'eut pas à penser une seule seconde avant d'accepter. Il allait pouvoir retrouver Morgana, sa Morgana et la rendre libre des tyrans qui régnaient sur sa vie.

Cette fois-ci Mordred était prêt à se défendre pour sauver sa vie si il le fallait, bien qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin car il pensait leur plan était trop bien préparé. Mais il eu tort, Arthur réussit à les trouver dans la forêt et sans pitié, les détruit. Mais cette fois était différente. Mordred avait appris à ne plus paniquer, à ne plus avoir peur et à simplement fuir discrètement. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu fut la trahison d'Emrys. Il n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage mais au moment où il se rendit compte qu'Emrys n'était plus celui qui l'avait aidé par le passé, Mordred reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce jeune magicien avait été son modèle, avait été une figure vers laquelle il se tournait et qu'il admirait. Mais Emrys avait été infecté par la folie de Uther et il était devenu aussi mauvais que Arthur. Mordred l'avait perdu. Il était seul à présent, il ne lui restait plus que Morgana qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Il sentit cette rage familière l'envahir à cette pensée et sans réfléchir prouva à Emrys qu'il était tout à fait capable de se défendre et que le jeune homme venait de faire une erreur majeure en le rejetant lui, Mordred.

...

Le jeune druide disparut une fois encore dans la forêt, sa colère et son ressentiment envers Camelot plus puissant que jamais. Cette ville était maléfique. Elle transformait ses habitants, elle les rendait vulnérable en leur instillant la folie de Uther dans leurs veines. Arthur y avait succombé, tout comme Emrys. Mais pas Morgana, pas sa Morgana. Elle était bien plus forte que ces deux hommes. Mais Mordred avait peur pour elle, il savait qu'il devait la libérer le plus tôt possible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser exposée à la folie de Uther trop longtemps, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la libérer seul, pas maintenant. Il était encore trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté.

Alors quand il apprit qu'une certaine Morgause avait libéré Morgana de l'emprise de Camelot, Mordred partit à sa recherche. Il lui fallait découvrir qui était cette Morgause qu'il avait toujours laissé de côté dans son imagination, qu'il avait toujours cru insignifiante. Il s'était trompé car à présent elle était quelqu'un d'important, elle était une alliée, elle était celle vers qui il fallait se tourner. Celle qui protégeait Morgana et qui détenait les clefs de leur avenir.

allis

18/09/2010


End file.
